


How Are we going to explain this to everyone?

by Mariekoukie666



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariekoukie666/pseuds/Mariekoukie666
Summary: Loki and the reader are in a secret relationship.





	How Are we going to explain this to everyone?

Loki and you were in a relationship for a bit more than a year now. It was a secret relationship but a relationship nonetheless. You were working at the compound with The Avengers but you were doing desk work. It was much better since you didn’t have any cardio to begin with. While Loki was part of the team, they didn’t really trust him. Something about his temper or something. To be quite honest, he was always a perfect gentleman when he was with you. Always nice and not once did he ever lose his famous temper. Sure you had fights and sure, the both of you had raise your voice but it was never violent. 

The both of you talked about moving in together and maybe getting a pet together. You loved him. It was that simple for you. It seems that for him on the other hand… it was more complicated. You knew he loved you and you knew that he wanted to be with you but he was afraid of what others might think of you for dating him. He was quite protective of you, sometimes a bit too much. He was protective of how everyone was perceiving you when you didn’t really gives a flying shit. 

Ever since your first kiss with Loki, you knew you were gone for. He was everything you ever wanted in a man and so much more. The first time you were together, it felt like heaven. 

You just recently visit a house together, the project of moving in together closer than you though. You were going to visit once more that night, to be sure that it was what the one you wanted. 

Loki was away on a mission with his brother and wouldn't be able to join you for the second visit. He trust your judgment and he knew you wouldn’t chose something that wouldn’t fit what you wanted or what you needed. While the house was a bit more expensive than what you wanted to pay initially, you knew it was a great investment. 

It had been a few days now that you were waking up feeling sick or throwing up a few times a day. You had your doubts as to what it was but you still wanted to go to the doctor's office to be sure. You were going to stop at the drugstore to get your birth control and a few pregnancy test. 

Loki stopped by your office before going on his mission and you almost threw up on him. He urged you to go see the doctor and you told him that you were going that evening. You didn’t exactly know when he was going to come back or if he was going to come back. It was always a stress when Loki was sent on mission. You were always afraid that he wasn’t going to come back and that you would never know because no one knew you were in a relationship.Well you were pretty sure that Nat knew because she knew everything that was going on with everyone.

So after work, you went directly to visit the house, it was in Brooklyn so it was a bit of a drive but you didn’t mind, it was going to be worth it. Not living with roommates any longer, it was worth the drive. Sure the house might need a bit of love but it was nothing a bit of paint couldn’t fix. 

On your second tour of the house, you fell in love with it and told the owner that you wanted it. You told her that it was a great house and that you and Loki would buy it. Everything felt perfect and while the house need a bit of work and a bit of love it would be a great home for the two of you.

Nothing could stop you from moving forward with your life. Having spent years living with roommates and juggling more than two jobs at a time until you got hired by Tony. 

Everything felt right. All of your debt paid, you were in a serious relationship of almost two years, everything was in order and every list you made when you were a kid could be tick. Everything you ever dreamed off was coming true. It was a bit scary but exciting all the same. 

Before going home you stop at the drugstore to get a few test and you took a few pregnancy test. You were almost sure what you had and you weren't sure how Loki would react to the news. He was supposed to come back the next day and you weren’t ready to have that kind of discussion. Once home, you went straight to the toilet and took the first pregnancy test of the bags. 

It turned out to be the longest two minutes of your life. It also turned out that you were right and you were pregnant and totally unprepared for such a big change in your life. You decided to go to bed and deal with it in the morning. You had so much to do and no idea in what order exactly to do it.

The next morning, you woke up long before your alarm and decided to do some cleaning before work. There was so much to clean since you were moving soon. Once your room was clean and the living room was done, you decided to make a list of what to do. 

You heard your alarm ringing in your bedroom and hurry to close it before one of your roommate tells you something about it. You took a shower and got ready for work. On your way to work you call your doctor to get an appointment and stop at Starbucks for coffee until you remember that you couldn’t drink coffee anymore. it wouldn’t do any good to the baby. 

When you arrived at your office, you saw Loki waiting for you. He was still wearing his suit so that means that he got back from his mission not long ago. You greet him before pressing a kiss to his cheeks before digging through your purse for the contract. 

“We only need your signature and I’ll send it to the agents and the house will be ours.” 

“That is fantastic.Do you know when we will be able to move in?” 

“As soon as we can, as long as the first payment is done. We need to go shopping for furniture and some other stuff.” 

“Did you went to get something since you were sick the last few days?” 

You froze at the question. How were you going to tell him about the baby? 

“Yeah… about that...Loki, um… It might not be the greatest place to tell you but... hum… I’m pregnant.” 

His reaction would have been funny if it weren't for the pit in your stomach. You were afraid that he wouldn’t like your news. His eyes went wide and his mouth open. 

“Oh wow… that’s...That’s fantastic news. I know we haven’t talked babies but I always thought you would be a great mother. Oh…  _ How are we going to explain this to everyone?” _

You laugh at his reaction as relief settles into you. 

“Honey… I believe everyone knows by now. I kind of overheard the team talking about us the other day. It’s seems that we are not as subtle as we thought we were.”

He laughed at that and you smiled. Everything was going to be fine.

A few months later, you were finally moving in the house, after hiring someone to fix what needed to be fix in the house. The nursery was paint in white and gold. You didn’t want to know if it would be a boy or a girl. You wanted the surprise. As you looked around you, you felt Loki’s hand settles on your baby bump. You were five months along and you were more than happy. 

  
  
  



End file.
